


A Brief Passing Moment

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Memories, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. What happened a long time ago still felt like it happened only a day before.





	A Brief Passing Moment

There was never enough time when your life was on the line, when you have your eyes set on a target. Killua knew that all too well. He held his own when the world felt as it would up open beneath his feet. It had yet to swallow him whole when he thought he had lost Gon, the one person he truly cared about. Perhaps it should have. He never wanted to go back, not now, or ever. Killua wouldn't let such a thing happen again; he was used to the scars that seared his flesh, but not what despair had dragged him down into an abyssal darkness.

Killua had seen who, or what, Gon had become. Gon was consumed with such a frightening rage, one he thought he would never walk away from. Streaks of red had stained the ground he walked upon, all after the Chimera Ant Neferpitou had fallen, their own blood beginning to dry against the trees. Gon almost didn't speak a word to him, or blink, not long after he had become a beast.

No, what happened a long time ago still felt like it happened only a day before. Killua still couldn't forget it. Nor should he.

Gon was far, far away from what he became that night. After a long recovery, the wish was granted. The Gon that Killua knew came back, smiling, laughing, acting like nothing happened. It was only a matter of time before he and Gon would cross paths again. Once that day would arrive, Killua knew that they didn't need to say anything.

It was all a brief passing moment, how Gon almost was lost to his own darkness. It was the one moment Killua made sure that it would never happen again.


End file.
